invaders_of_the_rokujoumafandomcom-20200213-history
Sanae Higashihongan
Sanae Higashihongan (東本願早苗 , Higashihongan Sanae) is a ghost who lives in Corona House room 106. She insists that she must wait in said room until her parents come back, having driven out every room 106 tenant with mysterious phenomena in the past. As a result, the room gradually became cheap. Later, she safely merged with her real body,but lost her memories of the time when she was a ghost. When she regained her memories as a ghost, their personality hadn't quite blended in. This makes it look like Sanae suffered multiple personality disorder which is Sanae-chan(Ghost) and Sanae-san(Human). However, they shared memories and still liked and hated the same things, so it could still be argued that they were one. She later joined the Satomi Knights as a houseworker helperRokujouma no Shinryakusha!? Volume 18 Chapter 1. Background Sanae was born into one of the distinct families in Harukaze city, Higashihongan family that has been protecting Higashihongan shrine for many generations. She have a very high spiritual energy thanks to the her father lineage. Sanae have been living completely normal girl because method for controlling spiritual power were forgotten even the oldest shrine. Because of this a lot of spiritual power, she had been kidnapped by Evil Magician and used in magical ritual. Fortunately, Nana quickly saved her, but because of the ritual she lose a large amount of spiritual energy and her spiritual energy keep leaking over time makes her life in danger if left alone. So, Nana used magic to connect her and her father, this makes her survive for time being while Nana and her mother Kanae pursue the magician. after retrieved focus gem that stored Sanae's spiritual power that converted into magic power. Nana managed to save her life for the moment but she won't be able to live long due to a lot her spiritual energy were unable to attach to her properly. Several years prior the story Sanae admited to The Kisshouharukaze municipal hospital due to unknown disease and grown weak, but the real reason that she's weakening is her leaking spiritual energyRokujouma no Shinryakusha!? Volume 11 Chapter 3. Her parent later move from Corona House Room 106 to Higashihongan family resident since it was closer to the hospital where she treated. The leaked spiritual energy in Corona House Room 106 later turn into an 'artificial ghost' with separate conscious from the original and drive out every room tenant with mysterious phenomenon so her parent can come back there. this causing the room gradually became cheap. Personality Sanae-chan is a very happy go lucky child. She usually very clingy with the things she likes and prefers to play around when the situation isn't serious. Sanae-chan is very pure and innocent when it comes to expressing her love towards Koutarou, usually clinging onto his back and share their senses together, even after regaining her body. Being immature, she can also dislike people for pointless reason. Such as disliking Kiriha for her mature sex appeal, just because she couldn't do the same. Meanwhile, Sanae-san has more modest personality due to had been struggling with her disease and she had to restrain herself in order to not get sick. When ghost Sanae merged with her human body and regained her memories, their personality hasn't perfectly blend. when she's with Koutarou and the other she was bright and cheerful, and when she was not, she was withdrawn. According to Kiriha, her personalities would eventually blend into one between the modest Sanae-san and active Sanae-chan Rokujouma no Shinryakusha!? Volume 12 Chapter 1. Appearance She has a short purple (later illustrated orange) hair with a ribbon at her right side with her "ghost" symbol attached on it and a single ahoge. She has a blue eyes with rosey cheeks. She usually wear a pure white summer dress and at some occassion, she wear a cream sleeveless dress with big yellow ribbon at her chest. Her ghost form which is small and thin body stature makes her looks like a girl in elementary school. while her human body is that of a teenager. Her hair is style the same, but is brighter and reaches past her shoulders. Due to fact that her real body been in the hospital for many years, she has a slim figure. Plot Commence Invasion School Festival!? Sanae's Crisis Powers & Abilities Having been born into a long line of shrine keepers and priests, Sanae was born with an immense amount of spiritual energy. When in her astral projection form, Sanae is capable of many ghost related abilities such as intangibly, being invisibility to normal people, telekinesis, will-o-wisp and possession. By clinging onto someone, she can share their senses: either allowing her to taste what they taste or allow them to see people aura's like her. After returning to body, Sanae temporary lost her memories as a ghost and didn't know about how to uses her abilities. Although she could still see people aura's and other ghost. Once she regained her memories as a ghost, she became able to use spiritual energy while in her body. She could strengthen her body and even generate a bow and arrows using her spiritual energy. She can do astral projection her ghost form at will (which is dubbed Sanae-chan), although her body becomes lifeless until she returns to it. By volume 14, Sanae can astral project without her body becoming lifeless by using a spiritual wire between her ghost form (Sanae-chan) and her living body (which has Sanae-san's personality). Relationships Koutarou Satomi At first, the two didn't get along because they wanted to drive each other out of Room 106. The two started getting along a little better after forming a truce due to the growing number of invaders. Eventually, Sanae came to love Koutarou and started to see him as the most important person in her life. She would cling onto him more often and take his side in matters. While she was a ghost, Koutarou would only allow Sanae to possess him so she could taste what he is eating, and even to use his body for games and for warmth when she gets cold in her sleep. Their relationship is compared to a little sister looking up to her big brother, with Sanae seeing Koutarou as a ideal man and wanting to become a ideal woman for him. Her relationship with him slightly differs when she splits, Sanae-chan having the casual relationship she has with him, while Sanae-san is more shy towards him. Yurika Nijino At first, they didn't along well due to yurika being afraid of ghost. But after many times spending watching anime together they developed bond as a best friend even thought Yurika still refuse sanae to posses her. When Sanae spiritual energy goes unstable and starting to dissapear, Yurika does her best to stabilize her spiritual energy with magic. While the magic she use puts strain to those helping, Yurika herself endure twice amount. Images Sanae_higashihongan.png sanae bow.jpg|Sanae using Spiritual Bow 098.jpg es:Sanae Higashihongan Trivia * Sanae's hair color was purple in the anime and light novel volume 1, but the later novels have her hair as brown. * Her three sizes are B74-W58-H74 Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Satomi Knights